


Magic

by Bricker



Category: Free!
Genre: Halloween AU, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Rei is a dork, familiar Haru, familiar Makoto, they're all losers, vampire Rei, witch Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricker/pseuds/Bricker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty, honey-haired witch crashing through the window of his study was the last thing Rei had expected to start his day off...</p>
<p>Basically a short Reigisa Halloween AU in which Rei is an awkward vampire and Nagisa is a mischievous lil witch who makes a small mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

A pretty, honey-haired witch crashing through the window of his study was the last thing Rei had expected to start his day off. 

He had been lazily organizing his collection of vampire medical booklets when it happened. The medical booklets, frayed from hundreds of years of sitting on Rei’s shelf, had become mixed-up somehow. He had put aside the day to sort through the literal thousands of them alphabetically, using his magic to organize them from his desk. The purple, filmy aura of his magic carried the booklets through the air, to the designated spots Rei had assigned each and every one of them. By the end of the organization session, every vampire medical booklet would be in their perfect space, and Rei wouldn’t have to worry about going through the process again for another hundred years. 

It wasn’t very interesting, however. Fifteen minutes into sorting Rei found himself yawning, finding reasons to move around. He must’ve cleaned his spectacles a dozen times already, and had began playing with the white frills of his tunic, and the golden buttons holding his violet vest clasped. He picked at his fangs, and occasionally reached to his bowl of crimson grapes to plop onto his tongue. He watched the magical sorting through lowered eyelids, already hopelessly bored. 

A sudden explosion came from one of the tall, curtained windows, and something came crashing into the room in a loud, chaotic blast. Rei let out a startled shriek, and his cushioned chair nearly toppled over. The vampire medical booklets dropped, the magic disappearing from his broken concentration, and littered the mahogany floor. Vicious sunlight filled the room at the lack of curtains, and Rei ducked behind his desk, pulling his cape over his head. He wheezed with shock, rocking slightly, his cape thrown over his slicked hair like a security blanket. He pulled his legs up to his chest and listened, panting. 

“Ugh.” A groan came from the center of the room, out of Rei’s view. He heard broken glass shift as whoever had come crashing into his mansion moved. 

“W-who’s there?” he demanded, inwardly kicking himself when his voice shook. 

“Wha-? Who’s that?” the voice that answered was pained, exhausted. Masculine, although high and sweet, like the song of a flute. 

“Ryuugazaki Rei!” Rei nearly screeched, pulling the cape closer around him. “What are you doing, crashing through my windows? I could’ve died!” 

“Oh. Oh, somebody lives here?” 

“Yes! I do, and you’re trespassing!” Rei hissed, “Get out of my mansion!” 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the voice nearly whined, “I didn’t realize anybody lived here! Well, not that it mattered, since I’m currently neck-deep in something..."

“How did you not realize somebody lives here?” Rei demanded. 

“Well, to be frank, your mansion isn’t exactly in the best condition… I thought it was abandoned.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Rei replied, his face burning, “My home is one of the most beautiful estates in the world! Vampires from all over the world have expressed their envy for such a fine establishment.” 

The intruder snorted. “That explains it, then. You’re a vampire. You guys never leave your houses, right? It’s probably been hundreds of years since you’ve seen the outside of it.” 

“H-how rude!” Rei hissed, although, admittedly, the intruder was right. He had never needed to leave, considering the sheer vastness of his mansion. The only times he left was during the night to feed, when it was too dark to really see the outside of his home. “Get out of my house! Who do you think you are, crashing in here with utter disregard? I was in the middle of something very important!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” the intruder sighed, and Rei heard his feet crunch against the glass as he walked around the room. “Geez, this is a mess. I really am sorry, and I promise to fix it. That is, when I get the chance…” 

“Do it now! There’s sunlight everywhere, if you haven’t noticed!” Rei said, pressing himself harder against his desk, huddling into the tiny pool of shade. 

“Oh. Oh, right! Yeah, I forget sometimes about the whole sunlight thing. Give me a second, I’ll put the drapes back up.” The humming of magic came from where the intruder stood, and the room was once again bathed in darkness as the curtains were lifted over the broken window. Rei let out a relieved sigh, and hesitated, before scooting out from behind his desk. He adjusted his spectacles and peered over the wood, to where the intruder stood. He felt his breath catch in his throat. 

It was a boy. A witch, Rei assumed, as he took him in. A pointed black hat rested on his golden curls, and a dark, velvet vest outlined his narrow frame. He held an elegantly carved broomstick in one hand, a long, white wand in the other. He was short, shorter than Rei, with a boyish, (but undeniably attractive,) face, and rosy eyes as vibrant as a sunset. Pink, sparkly magic spouted from his wand as aligned the curtains. When they were stable, the witch slipped the wand into his wide, black belt and looked to Rei with those lovely, energized eyes. 

“B-beautiful…” Rei heard himself mumble, and slapped a hand over his mouth. The boy blinked in surprise, before a smile spread across his face, creating dimples in his cheeks. 

“Aw, thanks! That’s so sweet!” he said, tipping his hat to Rei. He bit his lip, and took Rei in slowly. “You’re not too bad yourself, vampire. Not really my type, but I can always get on board with sexy fangs and a nice face.” 

Rei flushed immediately, which made the boy laugh. He picked his way over to the desk between them, and stuck out the hand, grinning broadly. 

“I’m Hazuki Nagisa, a witch! Nice to meet you!” 

“Um, Ryuugazaki Rei…” Rei said. He accepted the hand, spine tingling at how warm it felt. 

“Wow, you’re so cold. That’s the undead for you, though.” Hazuki Nagisa said, extracting his hand. Rei cleared his throat awkwardly, and adjusted his spectacles in hopes to cover his flushed face. When he looked back at the smaller young man, Hazuki Nagisa was looking up at him with a sheepish expression. “I’m really sorry about your window. I wish I could stay and fix it properly, but I really have to go. Like, right now.” 

“Why?” Rei asked, lowering his eyebrows. “You’re going to break my window and then leave?” 

“W-well, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now…” 

“What could possibly be so important? This is vandalism!” 

“Um, you see, I kind of… Made a teensy mistake.” Hazuki winced, pinching his fingers a smidge apart to emphasize. “I might or might not have accidently turned one of my familiar’s into a giant, man-eating beast…?” 

“Wait, what?” Rei stiffened, his spectacles sliding down his nose slightly. “A familiar?” 

“Yeah. You know, magical companions. All witches have them,” Hazuki replied. A thought sparked in his rosy gaze, and he glanced around the room in panic, gripping his broomstick to his chest. “Shit! Where’s Haru-chan? Haru-chan! Haru-chan, where are you?” 

“Haru-chan?” Rei echoed. 

“My other familiar! He was with me when I crashed through the window!” Hazuki began picking his way around the room, looking around frantically. “Haru-chan, are you here?” An indigent meow was the only reply, and a slender black cat streaked out from behind a pile of medical booklets, blue eyes flashing with annoyance. The cat leaped into Hazuki’s open arms, and Hazuki breathed a sigh of relief, hugging the cat close. “Thank Merlin…” 

“W-wait, let me get this straight,” Rei said, holding his hands up in a time-out sign, “You have two familiars. One is that cat, and one is a man-eating beast that caused you to crash through my window?” 

Hazuki pouted. “Well, Mako-chan is a cat, too…” he said, “I just accidently changed him into a monster. You see, I was practicing my transfiguration skills, and Mako-chan was chasing a butterfly and got in the way. So, he basically got turned into a giant, carnivorous cat, and started chasing Haru-chan and I through the forest. That’s when I saw your mansion, and, well, you know the rest!” 

“Goodness gracious,” Rei breathed. He curled his fingers into his hair, eyes wide. “So, you’re telling me that your crazy mutant familiar could be right outside?” 

“Probably. That’s why I really, really have to go. Before Mako-chan accidently kills somebody, or something like that.” Hazuki smiled an apologetic smile. He shifted his broom between his legs, black cat still in his arms. “Uh, thanks for the window to crash into! You definitely bought me some time!” 

“Wait! You’re just going to leave?” Rei demanded. He moved around the desk, cloak billowing out behind him. “You broke my window, told me there might be a giant monster on my property, and you’re flying away on your little broomstick?”

Hazuki blinked at him. He smiled. “Are you offering your assistance, Ryuugazaki Rei?” 

“W-well, I can hardly go about my life never knowing if this was resolved or not!” Rei said, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. “Besides, how do I know if you can handle this? What if you get eaten by your so-called ‘Mako-chan?’” 

“Aw, you’re worried about me!” Hazuki scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue teasingly. “We’ve only known each other for a few minutes, and you’re already concerned for my safety? This must be a sign, Mr. Vampire.” 

Rei flushed. “I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about the good of my estate!” he snapped, baring his fangs, “Do you know how many years I’ve cared for this place?” 

“Probably a long time. Vampires are hella old,” Hazuki replied with a smirk, “I can’t say I’ve ever been into older guys, but I might make an exception if you want to tag along.” 

“Y-you’re insufferable!” Rei hissed, unfolding his arms and clenching his fists, “There’s no way in hell that I’m letting you take care of this yourself! You hold yourself like a human child, not a witch worthy of such a mission!” 

“You have little faith in me, Rei-chan,” Hazuki says over his shoulder, moving to the window. Rei flinched at the intimate nickname, his blood boiling. “I can handle it. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, okay? I’ll come back and tell you when I’ve got Mako-chan back to normal.” 

“And how do I know you won’t get yourself killed, and I’ll have to deal with your mess myself?” Rei demanded, “I am an experienced, wealthy vampire, that has sucked the life out of bigger than you!” 

Hazuki laughed, his rosy eyes twinkling. “Are you saying you want to suck the life out of me?” 

Rei turned as red as the crimson apples on his desk. He blubbered, trying to form a quick reply, but failing miserably. Hazuki giggled at his expression, nuzzling the slender cat in his arms. Mentioned cat, the familiar Hazuki had dubbed ‘Haru-chan,’ watched Rei with cold blue eyes, as if he were very bored with the entire conversation. Which was ridiculous. Because he was a cat. 

“If you’re so bent over accompanying me, you could’ve just said so,” Hazuki said. He took his pointed hat off of his golden head, and held it out for Rei to take. “You can wear this, so you don’t shrivel. Hop on! Just promise you won’t hold me back, okay?” 

“Whatever.” Rei snatched the hat away from him and shoved it onto his head, cheeks burning. Hazuki scooted forward on his broom, patting the space behind him and wiggling his eyebrows. Rei glowered. “I’ll fly myself, thank you.” 

“You can fly?” Hazuki asked, blinking in surprise. 

“Of course. I’m a vampire, you imbecile,” Rei snapped. 

“No need to be rude. I was just asking.” 

Rei hesitated, his arms tense at his sides. “...I apologize, I suppose.” 

“Apology accepted!” Hazuki said with a warm smile. He set Haru-chan the cat on the space he had offered Rei, and gripped the broom in preparation. It lifted at a whim, and he smirked at Rei. “Ready to go whenever you are, Rei-chan!” 

 

***

 

“There he is! There’s Mako-chan!” Rei barely heard Hazuki’s cries over the roar of the wind in his ears. He glanced at the witch, who swivelled through the air expertly, body lowered against his broom. Those blonde curls were nearly white in the sunlight, and his rosy eyes danced with triumph as he jabbed a finger down at the trees below. Rei followed his gesture, searching the trees for only a moment, until his gaze locked onto the large, muscled body of a giant, puma-looking creature, that was tearing through the undergrowth with scary speed and strength. Rei felt his eyebrows lift, impressed that Hazuki had created something with such power from something as small and weak as a house cat. 

The creature was huge. As Rei and Hazuki approached, Rei’s stomach sank further and further. ‘Mako-chan’ was the size of a human’s metallic vehicle, (Rei believed they called them cars,). His back rippled with the pattern of tabby stripes, long, silky fur the color of chestnuts in the morning light. It’s ferny green eyes, as green as an emerald apple, flashed with the mad rage of an animal. It tore through the trees with little resistance, parting it’s jaws to expose long fangs and letting out a deafening roar. 

“How did you even do that?” Rei demanded over the rush of the wind, his heart pounding in a mixture of irritation and fear. 

“I’m good at magic!” Hazuki replied with a shrug. His broom dipped towards the monster, and he flicked his white wand out, pointing it forward like a general going into battle. “Follow me, Rei-chan!” 

“Dracula almighty…” Rei hissed to himself, angling his body forward to follow the blonde witch. 

“Alright, get in front of Mako-chan and try to distract him! I’ll come up from behind and hit him with the spell that will change him back. Got it?” Hazuki asked, from a couple yards away, the wind slapping his hair in all directions. Rei pulled the witch’s hat further over his face and nodded, setting his mouth in determination. His insides writhed with anxiety. It had been years since he had been outside during the day, and he certainly hadn’t expected the next time to be spent chasing giant monsters with a pretty witch boy. He wondered if this was the day that he would die, after all these years… 

“You okay?” Hazuki snapped him out of his thoughts, and Rei realized with a jolt that he was trembling. 

“Y-yes! Yes, I’m fine,” Rei said. He set his jaw and adjusted his spectacles, praying that they wouldn’t slip off in midair. “I understand what to do.” 

“Great. Good luck, Rei-chan!” Hazuki called, and dipped sideways, veering away. Rei took a ragged breath, taking a moment to mentally prepare himself, before angling his body closer to the trees, speeding up to catch up with the racing monster. He held out his gloved hands and used his magic to bend in the monster’s way, slowing it down and giving him the chance to close the distance between them. The monster roared in frustration, pausing to tear through the trunks with exaggerated claws. Rei puffed, exhaustion beginning to tug at his body from the effort of flying while using his magic. He puffed out his chest, before letting out a bellow in hopes to catch the monster’s attention. 

“Hey! Ugly! Look at me, you big ogre!” he cried. He swooped down, close enough to flash out a long leg and kick the back of the monster’s head. The monster faltered, green eyes snapping onto Rei, and roared in fury, teeth bared. Rei narrowly missed it’s claws as it leaped for him with the agility of a house cat, paws extended to snag his dark cloak. He swerved, bending the trees around the monster in a sort of temporary barrier, forcing it to stay put. Spots danced in front of his eyes, his body weakening from the effort of staying upright. He prayed for Hazuki to act soon, while the monster was in one place. 

Something suddenly caught his cloak, and Rei looked down in terror to see that the monster had leaped up and clamped its teeth on Rei’s cape. He shrieked as he was pulled to the ground with the monster, arms and legs flailing and fangs bared. He writhed madly, trying to break free of the monster’s grip. He heaved and pulled, and his cloak tore. The tension pulling him down was released, and he shot upward, nearly losing his balance and falling all over again. He righted himself, fixed his spectacles, and groaned at the absence of his beautiful cape, which was now clamped between the monster’s teeth, being shaken like a dog toy. 

“That was expensive, you mangy creature!” he hissed. He pulled Hazuki’s hat tighter down on his head and spiralled downward in a free-fall, hands held out. He smacked into the monster, making it rear back in surprise. Triumph soared through him as he wrapped his hands around his cloak. He yanked it out of the monster’s hold, and flew backward, holding the silky material tight against his chest. 

“Rei-chan! Get out of the way!” A shriek took Rei by surprise. He glanced up just in time to see Hazuki shoot a burst of pink from his wand, straight towards Rei and the monster. Rei ducked away at the last moment, narrowly missing the stream of magic, and smiled a fanged smile as the spell hit the monster squarely in the chest. The giant cat stumbled, jaws parted in outrage as the sparkling magic surrounded it in a shimmering shell. It froze, and the spell began to take effect, causing the creature to shrink and shift slowly. Rei watched with wide eyes at the change, both disgusted and impressed at the sheer power of Hazuki’s magic. 

When the transformation was complete, a small, brown tabby with long fur and wide green eyes sat in the spot where the monster had stood, looking incredibly flustered and confused. It was, admittedly, a pretty cute cat. Bigger than Hazuki’s other familiar, but with a much more cuddly appearance. 

“Mako-chan!” Hazuki cried in happy relief. The blonde witch landed rather hurriedly, ditching his broom to run towards the cat. He swept the familiar up in his arms and twirled, and Rei was surprised to see a couple tears in the witch’s eyes. It was, if Rei was honest with himself, hopelessly adorable to see Hazuki cover the brown tabby with thankful kisses nuzzles. The cat seemed pleasantly surprised at this sudden affection, and purred loudly, rubbing his face against Hazuki’s. Rei couldn’t suppress a smile as he landed lightly on the ground. 

“Haru-chan, look! Mako-chan is safe!” Hazuki said, setting the tabby down. A streak of black burst forward, knocking the tabby cat over, and Rei blinked. The black cat, Haru-chan, had barrelled Mako-chan over, and was covering his face with anxious licks. Mako-chan purred happily, green eyes still a little perplexed. 

A sudden burst of light surrounded the two cats, and Rei stumbled back in surprise, watching with horrified interest as the two familiars shifted into two young men, wrapped in each other’s embraces and kissing intimately. A black-haired young man, (who Rei suspected to be the cat called Haru-chan,) was on top of the other, who had Mako-chan’s green eyes and chestnut hair. Rei had heard about shapeshifting familiars, but had never seen it with his own eyes. Embarrassment immediately shot through him, and he turned away from the familiars as they began kissing more passionately. 

Hazuki laughed nervously. “Yeah, they tend to do that, sometimes,” he said with an apologetic smile, “Mako-chan and Haru-chan always turn into humans when they kiss, and it can be a little uncomfortable.” 

“Mmph.” One of the two young men, (Rei couldn’t tell who,) grunted at that. The black-haired young man’s hands were slipping up the other’s shirt, and the brunet’s fingers had curled around the ass of his make-out partner. Rei looked pointedly at his feet. 

“Alright, alright, you two. That’s enough,” Hazuki said with a sigh. He moved forward to the kissing young men and shoved the dark-haired one off. The two familiars were only momentarily bothered, both turning to each other and locking mouths again. Hazuki rolled his eyes and turned to Rei with a warm smile. 

“Thank you, Rei-chan. You were a great help.” 

Rei felt his cheeks flush, and glanced away, adjusting his spectacles. 

“It was no big deal. I can now return home knowing that this is all sorted, which is what I intended from the beginning.” He cleared his throat, and forced himself to meet the witch’s gaze. “You, uh, don’t have to fix the window. I’ll do it when I return home.” 

“No, no, I promised I would,” Hazuki replied dismissively. He smiled. “Besides, I feel like I have a responsibility to get to know you, now. It’s not every day I defeat a giant monster with an attractive vampire.” His eyes took on a mischievous glint. “If I recall, you mentioned sucking the life out of me. I think it would be best if we shared dinner, first, don’t you think?” 

Rei turned a deeper red, his arms tense at his sides. It certainly didn’t help that Hazuki’s two familiars were sucking on each other’s faces with great determination. He tried not to dwell on the meaning behind Hazuki’s words. 

“U-um, well… I wouldn’t mind supplying you and your familiars with dinner this evening,” he mumbled, clasping his hands behind his back. He tried for a smirk. “That is, if you are really so bent over getting to know an old geezer like me, Hazuki-kun.” 

Hazuki laughed, his honey-colored curls bouncing. He grinned up at Rei, with a look that could melt the hearts of an army of the undead. 

“Nagisa is fine, Rei-chan. You can even call me Nagi-chan, if you want.” 

Rei pouted thoughtfully. “Nagisa-kun is probably the most appropriate,” he said. 

“Deal.” Hazuki, or Nagisa, beamed. He lifted his eyebrows up at Rei and bit his lip. “I’ve never kissed a vampire before. I imagine it’s not very warm, but I think one is in order, since I sort of dragged you into all of this.” 

“K-kiss?” Rei echoed, feeling his face turn bright red. He gulped, and adjusted his spectacles again, his entire body stiff. “H-how forward of you, Nagisa-kun. Don’t you think we should have dinner, first?” 

“I’m a forward guy,” Nagisa replied with an innocent smile. Before Rei could react, he had grabbed him by the collar and forced their lips together. Rei grunted in surprise, overwhelmed by the warmth of Nagisa’s mouth on his. He was pretty damn sure he had never felt something so warm, since he’d been alive, at least. It was like being born all over again, or feeling the comforting trickle of sunlight, instead of sharp pain. Rei shut his eyes and sighed against Nagisa, and, for a moment, he could believe he was young and alive again. It was like tasting the sun after centuries in the dark. 

When they pulled apart, Nagisa blinked up at Rei, his eyebrows coming together. “Rei-chan, you’re crying.” 

“N-no I’m not,” Rei mumbled, quickly wiping his eyes. 

“Am I really that bad of a kisser?” 

“No, no,” Rei said, laughing nervously, “You’re just… so alive. It feels nice.” 

“Oh.” Nagisa blinked, a tentative smile spreading across his face. “Well, in that case, I better do it again, don’t you think? For the window, that is.” 

Rei smiled in embarrassment. “Yes, that seems like an ethical choice.” 

“I’m glad you agree.”   
Their lips met again, and Rei felt his heart fill with a strange warmth.


End file.
